Fan:Digimon Ancient Force Chapter 1: End of Term
Digimon Ancient-Force Chapter 1 No one knows what I have been though. I have travel between three worlds. I've seen thing you can't even imagine. Me and my friends have fought monsters in battle. As I'm speaking to you I am fighting right now. I wish to tell my story, so here it goes. It started on the last day of term. The sun was hot and I was sitting in my classroom waiting for the bell to ring. "Lucas, LUCAS," said a voice. "LUCAS!" "What is it?" asked Lucas. "What do you want, Jo?" "Jake just texted me," said Jo. "He said to meet him out side of the school gate." "Ok," said Lucas "Got it, that is if the teacher lets us go." "Then shut up," said Vicky. "And Jo how did you get a text?" "What do you mean, Vicky?" said Jo. "Just look at my phone," said Vicky. "I hope your talking about work you three," said the teacher. "Yes sir," they all replied. "Good," said the teacher, "I will let you all go so you can enjoy the summer holiday in 5 minutes." 5 minutes later we got let go, the holiday had started. "Where's Jake?" said Lucas. "How am I supposed to know?" said Vicky. "Shut up, you two," said Jo. "Who are you looking for?" said a voice. "Jake!" screamed Jo as she ran up and hugged him. "Don't leave school," said Jo. "Sorry, I wish I could stay for year 11 again," said Jake. "Still, we got half of the holiday to see you, Jake," said Vicky. "Enough of that," said Jake. "You ready for a party?" "YES," said Lucas, Jo and Vicky. "OK," said Jake. "To the arcade!" But when we got to the arcade something was wrong. All the game screens had static on them. "What?" said Jake. "Hey, what's going on here?" said Vicky to the guy tacking the coins out of the machines. "I don't know," said the guy. "It started when some kid left four of his toys behind." "What do you mean?" asked Lucas. "Look for youself." said the guy. "OK," said Jake. "Thanks." As we walked to the desk, we saw the four strange toys the guy told us about. "They look like phones," said Vicky. "Your right, Vicky," said Lucas. "Just like phones." Then we noticed Jo was about to touch one. Went she did, BANG, all the games in the arcade stared to make strange noises. "That's it," said the guy. "You four get out. I'm closing the arcade and take those thing with you." "OK, OK" said Jo. "We will go." "What was that about?" said Lucas. "Who knows," said Vicky, "but lets just go and get some pizza. We'll use the short cut." "OK," said Luca. Then suddenly the four toys began to glow and change shape. As soon as that happpened, a portal opened. We were temped to go into it, so we did. "Where are we," said Vicky. "The space separating your world, the Digital World, and the NEO-Digital World," said a voice. "Who said that?" asked Jo. "I am a being know as AncientGreymon. Just listen to what I have to say." "OK," said everyone. "My world is the Digital World. I have another nine fellow Ancient Warriors. 5 of them made another world called the NEO-Digital World, now war has broken out in the NEO-Digital World and is spreading to the Digital World and it effects your world a bit. The items you each hold are D-Neos, your digivices. They allow you digivole a digimon and store it in there. I want you to restore peace in the parts of the Digital World and the NEO-Digital World. I will send you to the Digital World first and after you spent some time there, I will grant you the power to go to the human world, the NEO-Digital World and the Digital World when ever you want, OK?" said AncientGreymon. "OK," said the gang. "OK, now go a fine yourself some partners. You each can have two;" said AncientGreymon, " one that is from the Digital World and one from the Neo-Digital World. Your partner from the Digital World can't live in the NEO-Digital World and that the same for your partner from the NEO-Digital World. That's all I can tell you now. Goodbye." "Look, a light!" exclaimed Lucas. "Then we're in the Digital World," said Jake. "Let's go," they all shouted.